ωнєяє уσυ αяє
by xXEmitsuXx
Summary: In a world where a part of humanity survived the virus, Mikaela's mind is set on avenging Yuuichiro who has been killed by the vampires when they were twelve, accompanied by the demon Krul who seems to have a way bigger motive. Meanwhile, Asura Tepes, King of Japan, has his own plans going on, plans only he knows. Basically: Yuu the vampire, Mika the human, Asura the vampire king
1. Prologue

**A story I uploaded on ao3 a while ago, but never here. Hope you enjoy the first chapter in which nothing much happens, haha!**

 **(thistimeforreal,therewasanerrorlasttime)**

* * *

Mika didn't know when things started to go wrong.

Maybe it was when he didn't spend a second thought about how it was way too easy to steal the map and the gun from Ferid. Or maybe it was when he saw the doubt on Yuu's face. The way they were able to hide way too easy from one of the vampire guards.

Or maybe it was when Ferid suddenly appeared out of nowhere and the whole plan shattered into pieces.

Now they were dead. Taichi, Fumie, Ako, Akane – everyone. Everyone.

Except him and Yuu.

The black haired boy was trembling furiously next to him. Mika didn't know if it was out of fright, rage – both. The only thing he knew was that something was going very wrong when his last living family member took the gun from him and flashed a light smile.

»I'm so sorry, Mika. Please forgive me.« Mika's eyes widened.

»Yuu-chan- «

The younger boy whirled around and charged at Ferid, gun aimed. A silent scream formed in Mika's throat and he watched in horror as the hand of the vampire nobel cut off Yuu's right arm and slid through his all too fragile body.

The blonde boy saw red. Taking the gun, he aimed at Ferid.  
»Die.« Another body fell.

»Yuu-chan!« Yuu's fading green eyes stared at him.  
»M-mika… « He took a shaky breath. »G-go… « Mika shook his head violently.

»I-I won't leave you! You're going with me!« Blood, so much blood. Trying to drag the way too bloody body of Yuu with him, he almost slipped. »I… won't… not after everything… « Yuu blinked blood out of his eye and slowly grabbed Mika's arm.

»G-g… go already! What would their deaths mean if they die for nothing?! If no one of us survives… what would their sacrifice mean if you die for nothing?! Nothing! Don't… don't let us die in vain… please…« A sob tore Mika apart. He turned.

And he left the most precious person in his life to die.

Yuu looked after him with a soft smile on his face. »G-good… if at least Mika was saved, I… «

And he closed his eyes for good.

Screaming. Screaming was all he could do. Screaming and crying while his feet moved on their own.

What was he doing?! Yuu was still alive! He could still save him! If only, if only…

The world outside was full of snow. It had been a while since he had last seen snow. It was with Yuu, Akane, with his family. And now they were gone, gone… he fell to his knees, shaking. Nothing left, nothing. An empty world, without…

»Good, he's here.« A voice came out of nowhere. He didn't move. »Just like the prophecy said. One of the test subjects from Hyakuya Laboratories appeared.« Mika narrowed his eyes and slowly looked over his shoulder. The speaker was a young man around 20, accompanied by two women.

»Young boy, we're going to use you to get rid of the vampires.« When he still wouldn't move, the stranger sighed and ordered one of the women on his side to give him her jacket.  
She smiled at him while offering him her mantle. »You must be cold, right? Here, take this.« Mika stared at her and slowly felt the tears return.

»I-I… I…I…« Her smile brightened and she put it onto his shoulders. »There, there.« Then she stood and turned to the man.

»Lieutenant Colonel Guren, I don't think he is ready to communicate with us yet. Look at all the blood…«

»No, I'm fine.« The three of them looked at him. »I… why are you alive in the first place? I thought humanity was extinguished?« The man laughed like he was just told a funny joke.

»Humanity, extinguished? Did the vampires tell you that?« He smirked when Mika glared at him. »Humanity isn't that weak, brat.« He stepped forward until he stood right in front of the blond, who quickly got to his feet. A hand was offered to him. »Come with me and I'll give you what you need to fight those bloodsuckers. I'll train you and give you the strength you'll need to survive in this world.«

Mika stared at the hand. _Yuu-chan… I'll…_ **If only he would've had the strength to protect them** … _I'll become strong enough to eliminate the vampires… and to revenge you._ He looked up at the older man, a small smile forming on his face.

»Bring it on«, he whispered.

»What the hell happened here? Lord Ferid has been shot…«  
»To think mere livestock would dare to lay hand on a noble…«

»Stop right there.« A young, male voice echoed through the hallway. »That human belongs to me.« The vampire guards stiffened.

»M-my king. What are you doing in a place like this?« Asura Tepes shot a quick glare at them, before kneeing down in front of the black haired human boy. »Hmph. He's almost dead. What is the meaning of this, Ferid Bathory?« The laugh of the silver haired vampire sent a shiver down Yuu's spine. Why wasn't he dead yet…

»Ah, if it isn't our little king, Asura Tepes. It has been a while. I can see, you still look as imitating as always.« Asura smirked at the lower ranked vampire.

»Ahaha. I'm dying off laughter. Your smile is still as pathetic as always, too.«

»You're so mean. I've just been shot in the head, you know. The reason why I'm managing to put on a smile is my pure devotion to you.«  
»Aha. But isn't that devotion just for my power?« Ferid returned the smirk.

»I'm very devoted to that, too « Asura raised an eyebrow.  
»So. You're telling me you, a Seventh Progenitor, was shot by a human child? Are you kidding me?« The taller vampire stood and waved at him. »No, that's completely true.«  
»Yeah, sure. You let the two Seraphs I worked so hard on keeping alive escape on purpose. Don't try to deny it. Explain it, or-«

»But aren't you the one who has something to explain?« Asura's expression darkened. »It's against the law to fiddle with the curse of the Seraph. One word to the- « There was no way to see the hit coming. Asura's sword slashed off Ferid right arm, followed by a swift kick which sent him flying to the ground. A foot placed itself on his throat.

»I'm going to be blunt with this. If you value your pathetic life, you will not bring this topic up ever again.« Ferid smiled.

»Why, Lord Asura. You get worked up so easily… it was just a cute little joke, wasn't it?« Asura's visible red eye seemed to glow a deadly red when the foot pressed down harder. »Okay, okay. I give up. Not even I think I can survive crossing you. Now please, let's be adults and- «

»You can play with the others, Ferid. But not with me.«  
»I got it, really. I won't meddle in this case anymore, I promise.« The younger looking vampire slowly backed away.

»Well, I sure hope so. Now get lost before I change my mind.« Ferid picked up his arm.

»You're so cruel, Asura. But that's the cutest thing about you. And that's why I'll surely come to see you again~ « With that, he left.

Rolling his eyes, Asura turned back to the human he came for in the first place. He was still alive, with eyes opened. He noticed with a slight frown that the wound didn't look as bad anymore as it did before, but decided to ignore it.  
»Hey there, human. Looking pathetic.« The boy flashed a weak grin at him.  
»Yeah, feeling pretty pathetic, too.« He smirked.

»Good answer. But you know, I'm not ready to let you die yet. Wanna live? I can grand you eternal life.« The human's expression changed to an absent looking one.  
»N-no… «

»Hmm. I can relate. But it's not like you have a chance. I still need you. You can die for all I care when she's done with you.« He bent down and slit his wirst open. »Here, drink.«  
As soon as the blood touched the boy's lips, his eyes widened and he started to scream. Before losing consciousness, he muttered what sounded like »Mika… «, then his head slumped to the side.

Asura inspected him thoughtfully. The wound had already begun healing before he drank his blood. Was that the curse of the seraph? He groaned and scratched his head.  
»I really hope this is worth my time, Sis.«


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm so sorry with what happened to the last chapter. It wasn't there when I uploaded it orz**

 **Still, thank you for the reviews. Here you go with the next one!**

* * *

Everything was so different.

He wasn't able to comprehend what had happened to the world. Everything was destroyed, strange monsters (which were called 'Horsemen' as the man whose name was Guren had told him) were running around all over the place and there weren't any people on the street, no shops anymore, no restaurants.

It was horrible.

»The vampires cut off the network, so we aren't able to contact anyone abroad «, one of the two women who introduced herself as Sayuri Hanayori said, a sad smile appearing on her face. »We don't even know if any other humans beside us survived the virus.«

There he was now – with new clothes, covered in a warm blanket and with curry. _Curry…_ He wouldn't have to offer his blood to Ferid anymore to get it.

 _Yuu-chan…_ He shivered and pulled the blanket tighter. Three weeks had passed since _that_ day. All he had been doing during that time was eat, sleep, and talk to some strangers who were writing down information about him to write a report for the higher ups.

»Hey, brat.« The door to his room opened and Guren stepped in. »You awake?« Mika didn't respond. »Don't ignore me. And turn the damn lights on.« Cursing, the older man searched for the switch. Mika blinked when light flooded the room and touched his sensitive eyes. »So you _are_ awake. What are you doing here all alone again?« The blonde turned his head away.

It seemed like Guren was ordered to watch over him. Mika had been placed in his house (he assumed it was Guren's since he was the only one around) and got food from him. Otherwise, he didn't seem to care about what happened to Mika. Or at least that was what he had thought.

»…eating«, he replied and finally looked at Guren, who raised an eyebrow.

»I can see that. But that didn't answer the question.« He sighed when Mika stayed quiet. »Hurry and eat up. I think it's about time I teach you how to use a sword.« That caught the boy's attention. Guren smirked when he noticed the shining eyes. »Ha, now I got your attention, eh? C'mon, get dressed and meet me outside.« With that he left the room. Mika put the bowl on the table next to his bed.

 _I can't wait anymore. Nothing will happen if I don't move forward. Maybe… following Guren is the best choice I have for now. I will become strong, Yuu-chan. I will definitely avenge you._

* * *

»Ah, there you are.« Guren casually waved at him. Mika frowned. »So, are you ready to learn how to fight?« He threw something heavy looking. Catching it, the blonde recognized the object as a wooden sword. »Did you ever use a sword before?« Mika slowly shook his head. »Oh, great. So we'll have to start from zero, eh? Got it. Okay, listen well, kid…«

»Ha… ha… I'm beaten.« Mika let himself fall to the ground. »So… how… was I?« Guren sighed and sheathed his sword.

»Ah, well. If you really never touched a sword before, you're pretty good. You've got potential.« Satisfied, Mika leaned back and closed his eyes.  
»I'm… glad then.« Silence.

Then, Guren suddenly sat down next to him.

»Tell me about them.«

»… Eh?«

»Your family. Tell me about them.« Mika hesitated. »If you don't want to, it's fine. You must be pretty traumatized after all. But sometimes, it's easier to get over it if you share it with someone.«

»It's… it's okay.« He locked eyes with Guren, trying to figure out why the older man would ask him about it. Was it out of sympathy? Or because their last name was Hyakuya? – Now that he looked closer, it felt like he met Guren before, someday in the past… but…

»They… were the closest thing to family I ever had. You know, my parents were horrible. They called me things like 'devil's spawn' or 'monster'. I never understood why they did that. I remember trying to ask them, trying to understand why they hated me. I never got an answer. I'm still not sure why. The only thing I know is that the day they threw me out of a car and left me behind was probably one of the luckiest days in my life, because otherwise I would've starved to death or worse.« He paused. He never spoke much about his life before the orphanage; the last time was when he told Yuu how his parents abandoned him, four years ago. It seemed wrong to talk to Guren about it, but he felt strangely safe when the man was around…

»I was picked up by a stranger. I don't know who he was. He told me he'd bring me to a better place with children just as unwanted as me. That was when I first met them. Akane… she was the one to help me back then when I was completely hopeless. She'd always smile, and I admired her. But I knew she probably also hurt more than the others. So I decided to help her – smile more like she always did and help carry the burden.« He laughed slightly, swimming in memories of the past. »It became a habit with time. But that was fine. Akane had more time to cry.

Years later, Yuu-chan joined us. It was a few days before the virus spread out, in December. He was so cold back then. He didn't want to join our family because of the horrible experiences he made with his old one.«  
»Yuu, hm…«

»Yes, Yuuichiro Amane. That used to be his name. He never called us his family in the four years we were together. Not until…« He stared to the ground. »… u-until…«

»Hey.«  
»There was blood everywhere, Guren-san. Not mine… his. I… the vampire… I… He told me to leave him behind. He was still alive, I… I could've…«  
»Mika.« Mika stopped and and bit his shaking lip.

»I could've saved him. I could've taken him with me, I could've… «

»You would've died, too.«

»I don't care! I would've rather died than… than being…«

»Left alone again?« Mika nodded. His whole body was shaking, and the little thing called heart felt like stone, a weight dragging him into a black abyss or agony and pain.

»You're not alone, Mika.« He tried to blink the tears away.

»W-what?« A hand touched his shoulder. It took a moment for him to realize that Guren was hugging him… in a very awkward way.

»Listen, kid. This is really awkward right now and I'm feeling like a pedophile, but listen. I don't really know you yet. We're basically strangers. But you'll have to endure me for the next years. It is my responsibility to look after you. So I'll tell you this.

Things happen in life. The happy moments never last long in this world. It is good you had people you could call family without feeling bad up until now. But they're gone now, and they won't come back. I know it hurts, but that's reality.« Mika pressed his face into Guren's chest, not wanting to hear what he was saying. »And one thing I can tell you: The pain will never go away. Time can't heal everything. I won't tell you to forget them. But look at it like this: Look at the happy moments in your past and think 'hey, I had a nice childhood! But now is the time to move on'. It's easy to only remember the painful things in life and think 'damn, my whole life has been horrible. What's the point in being alive anyways?'. But it's important to also remember that there were times filled with happiness.« Mika looked up at Guren and sniffled.

»Did you… did you ever lose someone really important to you?«

His eyes grew distant.

»Yeah. I did.«

»How… how were you able to keep going?« Guren sighed and patted his head.

»Well, in my case I already knew that we didn't have a chance of staying together. But stupid ol' me didn't want to accept it. How I kept going? I didn't. I didn't try. It just happened. Focus on something else. Like, finding a new family. Do that, and it'll help. It won't heal the wound. It'll leave a scar. But don't just give up. If living is painful, don't let it drag you down. Make it your source to grow even stronger. Don't become fate's plaything. Carve your own path.« Mika sniffed again and leaned back. Guren let him go.

»You… you may not look like it, but you're actually a pretty nice guy, aren't you, Guren-san?« Guren laughed and scratched the back of his head.

»Only to those who deserve it. By the way, only 'Guren' is okay. We're going to be together for a while, so let's start by talking to each other like… uhm… «

»Family?«

»Exactly.« Mika smiled at that. Guren snorted. »Okay, Mr. I'm-feeling-down. Feeling better now?«

»Yeah. Thank you. Will… will you keep teaching me how to use a sword?«

»Sure. I can help you with the other stuff, too. Although I think we'll need to get you into a school…« When he saw Mika's face, he added »not immediately, of course. First I'll need to teach you how everything here works and what changed. You did live under the earth for four years.«

»Mh… thanks.«

This was it. His new life. And it looked like he already made his first new friend.

The only thing keeping him from being truly happy was the dark aura that suddenly seemed to surround Guren when he turned his back to the blonde. What in the…

»You coming? Let's go eat dinner.«

»Ah, yes… I'm coming.«

* * *

»Not drinking won't change anything, you know.«

»No! I… I won't become one of you!«

Asura sighed when the boy sitting to his feet repeated the same thing over and over again. Damn, he was stubborn.  
»Too late. I already changed you. You can't just sit there and die like a human anymore. If you don't drink blood soon, you'll turn into a mindless demon. What'll you do when that happens? Nothing, because you wouldn't be able to do anything on your own.« Yuu glared up at him with teary eyes. His whole body was shaking. It wouldn't take long until the desire to drink blood would take over. Not even the strange thing that kept him from dying back then would be able to hold it back much longer.

»I won't drink the blood of a human! I won't become a vampire! You… you killed my family, you filthy- «

»Shut. Up. I don't want to listen to your nonsense anymore. The one who killed your family wasn't me, okay?

Yes, we vampires do drink your blood. We don't have another choice. Yes, we vampires do look down on humans. But just because they're horrible creatures, way scarier than any demon could be.« Yuu stared up at him.  
»What… what are you talking about?!« Asura laughed.

»You wouldn't know, eh? You may be innocent, but others aren't. Most humans are corrupted, greedy. All they want is power. They don't hesitate to hurt their own kind. Ever heard of human experimentation? – No, of course you didn't, because humans are _so_ innocent. The poor, poor victims of the evil, evil vampires. Well, what about this: The humans managed to find a way to turn vampires into demons and seal them into weapons, using them to fight us.« His eyes burned when he said that. »Horrible, right? Humans keep vampires the same way as we keep humans. The biggest difference between us is the natural power. A human without a weapon can't do anything against a vampire. That's why they build their own stuff. I give you one thing; humans aren't stupid. Obviously, otherwise they wouldn't have managed to survive that long. But still. They are capable of things scarier than anything a demon or a vampire could ever do.«

When he finished his rant, Yuu had lowered his head, body twitching, trying his best to ignore the human child in front of him.

»I… don't care… « Asura scoffed.  
»Of course you don't. I forgot one thing. Humans are so _ignorant.«_ He smirked. »Oh, but you aren't human anymore…«

»Sh-shut up… I'll kill you…«  
»Yeaaah riiight.« Asura stood from his throne and walked down the stairs, kneeing down and observing Yuu. »Still not giving in?« The boy slowly shook his head.

»Never…«

»Fine. I admire your determination. I won't force you to drink human blood.« Yuu let out a relieved sigh. »But I can't let you turn into a demon either. So… «

»A-ah… « Wide green eyes met his gaze when he slit open his wrist, blood dripping on the floor and into the cup he was holding.

»Drink my blood. Keep drinking it to survive. It's the only other choice you have.« Yuu's mouth opened, showing small, pointed teeth. He gulped. »Come on, there is no reason not to. It won't stop your body from aging and won't change your eye color.«

»Why are you…« Whatever he wanted to say was cut short when his eyes suddenly widened even more. He grabbed to cup and shoved the blood down down his throat. Asura smiled.

»Ah, finally. Doesn't it feel good? Although that would mean I have to keep giving you my blood, hm… whatever. It's fine I guess.« When Yuu was finished, he wiped his mouth and gave him back the cup.

»Why… why are you doing this?« The vampire king shook his head.

»That's nothing of your concern.

How about we introduce ourselves? I already know everything I need to know about you, but still.« He offered a hand to Yuu. »I'm Asura Tepes, King of Japan. Nice to meet ya.« Yuu stared at the hand, not sure how he was supposed to react. The mighty vampire who just ruined his life was grinning at him like a little boy. When he didn't do anything, Asura grabbed his right hand and shook it. »Don't be shy, I won't hurt you anymore. Or did my blood taste so good that you want more of me?« Yuu flushed furiously.  
»Sh-shut up!« Asura laughed. »I'm… I'm Yuuichiro Hyakuya.« Nodding, the purple-haired vampire stood and dragged him up with him.

»Yes, you are. So, let me clarify something. We didn't meet under the best circumstances, and I understand that you hate me alongside all vampires. But you are one yourself now. There's no point in denying that.« Yuu frowned.

»What are you getting at?«

»I'm saying that you shouldn't run around and tell everyone else 'I hate you, I'll kill you'. They aren't your comrades. But they aren't your enemies either.« He smirked. »You are under the protection of the vampire king, Yuu. No one will dare to lay a hand on you. Not even that creep Ferid.« Whoops. He shouldn't have said that. Yuu's face hardened and he grit his teeth. »No, you won't kill him either.« Before the boy could protest, Asura turned around. »He isn't a threat to me, but you wouldn't be able to defeat him. Besides, his death would alarm the councel.«

»… The what?« He glared over his shoulder.

»Doesn't matter. Come, follow me. I'll show you your new home.«

Maybe Yuu wasn't as stupid as he had thought. He would've expected him to keep protesting, lamenting over his lost family and so on. But he just followed him quietly.

This would be easy after all.


	3. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the feedback and the favos/follows!**

School. Freaking _school._ That jerk Guren had actually forced him to go visit a school.

He was surprised such a thing still existed. School seemed like luxury compared to the horror outside of the walls.

Still, it was a luxury he could not allow himself to enjoy. There were important things to do.

But protesting hadn't been an option; discussing with Guren never led anywhere. The guy was damn stubborn.

So now he was here, sitting in a classroom with other pupils while their teacher was trying to teach them something.

Sighing Mika tried to understand what Mr. Whatever-his-name-was was saying.

He never went to school before. He learned everything from a private teacher in their Orphanage, and that wasn't much, only three years, basic stuff like reading, spelling, some math. He learned more from the books in the vampire city.

»Hyakuya.« The teacher's voice interrupted his thoughts. He blinked and then stood. »Yes?« The man raised an eyebrow.  
»You weren't paying attention, were you?«

»Uhm, well… I'm sorry, no.« Shaking his head, the teacher motioned him to sit. He didn't get angry. He knew he would only be there for a short period, so he didn't even bother.

»I would pay attention if I were you.« Mika tried to ignore the voice coming from behind him.

… It didn't work well. »After all, the only way to end this is-«

»To sit still and listen. I am well aware of that, Shinoa.« Snickering.

»You're such an honor student, it's boring. I don't know why the Lieutenant Colonel bothered to punish you like this.«

»Because he has nothing better to do than making me suffer, I guess. And now be quiet, I need to learn how birds lay their eggs.«

The bell finally rang and announced the end of today's lesson. Groaning Mika stuffed his stuff into his bag and left the room, Shinoa close behind.

»Why are you following me like this?«

»Ehh~ Aren't close friends allowed to follow each other?« He smiled a little at that. But only a little.

»Heh, good to know you consider me a close friend. But. Did Guren order you to follow me around?«

»Oh, you noticed? Haha, I shouldn't expect anything less than that from you eh~ « She sped up her footing a bit so she walked right beside him. »Although I would've followed you anyway.«  
»Eh?«

»After all, there's no one else I could have a nice chat with, right?«

»It's always the same with you, jeez. You should go and get some female friends.«

Although he knew that was impossible for someone like her.

He met Shinoa two years ago. It was a pure coincidence; she just happened to be at Guren's office when he came to visit him and complain about how the fridge was empty again. A beautiful fourteen year old girl with cold brown eyes that immediately told him she had lived a rough life.

She never told him anything about herself and he didn't ask, while she didn't ask anything about him in return. She probably already knew, though.

The only thing he knew was that she was a Hiiragi. When he asked Guren about them, he explained that the Hiiragis were the strongest family of the Demon Company and very dangerous. To his surprise, his eyes darkened a bit when he said that. He refused to tell him about Shinoa, asking if Mika had developed a crush on her. That immediately shut him up.

So he decided to do some research by himself and read a few books. He gained very little out of doing that; only that the Hiiragis were trained very hard in combat ability and that the family currently consisted of the leader of the demon army Tenri Hiiragi, his oldest son Kureto Hiiragi, the adopted son Shinya Hiiragi (who he met later, too) and his daughter Shinoa Hiiragi. There seemed to have been another member, but he couldn't find out anything about him or her.

Back on topic; Shinoa was one of the few persons he really had contact with over the past years. The only others were Guren and his squad. After insisting on accompanying the older man when he was going to meet up with his 'friends', Guren gave in and introduced him to Mito Jujo, Norito Goshi, and Sayuri and Shigure, who he already knew. The squad seemed to have taken a liking on him, as they started speaking to him pretty casually after a while and helped him a little with his training.

Of course, he'd never forget about Yuu-chan and the others. He couldn't forget, and he didn't try either. He continued living only for them. He-

»P-please stop!«

»Hmm, looks like some students are fighting. How interesting~« Mika shook his head and focused his attention on the present. That was his way of staying sane.  
»Huh?«

»Just look, Mika~ «

A brown haired boy about their age stood a few meter away.

»Stop? We're friends, right? We're just asking you to go in our place.« Another student accompanied by his two friends appeared and pushed his hand against the boy's chest, who fell to the ground with a pained noise.

Mika snorted and Shinoa raised an eyebrow. »Three against one? That's hardly fair.« She looked at Mika with a thin smile. »So, what will you do, Mr. Justiceboy?« The blonde hesitated. He probably shouldn't get invol…

His eye flinched when the student put his foot on the boy's head and started pressing it down. Oh well.

»Hey, knock it off.«

»Hah? Who the hell are you?« Mika crossed his arms and stared at the leader of the gang.

»Don't you think it's pretty pathetic to go three against one?« The guy scoffed.

»You're getting the wrong idea. Yoichi _wants_ to do this. Anyway, it doesn't concern you, so get lost. Or do ya wanna take his place?«

»What do you want him to do? Buy your stuff?«

»Aye. We just want him to buy somethin' to eat and drink. So get lost already!«

»Okay, I'll do it.« Mika smiled at the dumb folded expressions he got. »So leave him alone, 'kay?« The boy narrowed his eyes and seemed to be debating whether he should punch Mika in the face or agree. Then he shrugged.

»Ha. What a jerk. Alright. But be sure to bring them to us when you're finished. Yoichi, show him!« He spit at the boy named Yoichi, then he turned away and left, his friends behind.

Mika looked at him. »You okay?«

»A-ah… yes! Thank you very much, eh…«

»Mikaela Hyakuya. That's Shinoa.« He pointed at the waving girl.

»Ah, nice to meet you! I'm Yoichi Saotome… «

It was ridiculous, really. Bread, Coke, Chips – stuff like that was what they had wanted.

»Some civilians are really that stupid, eh…«, he mumured.

»Did you say something~?«

»Nope, nothing at all.«

»Uhm… thank you again, Hyakuya-kun. I'm really sorry…«

»Don't be. It's not your fault.«  
»But I…« Shinoa snickered at Mika's annoyed expression.

»You should stop, Yoichi-san. Mika doesn't like it when someone apologizes even though they did nothing wrong.«

»Ah, I'm sorry… I mean, I'm sorry-«

»Got it, got it. But tell me. Why did that guy bully you?«

»Huh? Oh, Yamanaka-kun didn't bully me! Actually, I wanted to become his friend. He is in the Demon Army. Since I failed the entrance exam, I hoped I could get his help if I become his friend… he is a potential recruit for the Moon Demon Company of the Vampire Extermination Unit, you know.«

»That guy is in the Moon Demon Company?« Mika raised an eyebrow.

»Yeah. So…«

»Hm~ So even a jerk like that managed to join before you, Mika~ «

»Thanks for reminding me, Shinoa.« It was all Guren's fault. With his abilities he could've joined years ago, but he just wouldn't let him. He never told him his real reason though.

»So, I hoped Yamanaka-kun had some contacts and get me another chance at the entrance exam. I know it is weird for a weakling like me wanting to join the army, but… «

»Not at all.« Yoichi looked up in surprise. Mika flashed him a short smile. »I think you'd do great. But why do you want to join?«

»I… I want to avenge my sister's death. She was killed by a vampire trying to protect me… I… I need to avenge her.« Mika hummed, thinking.

»You shouldn't focus on revenge that much. You would've been killed, too, if you would've helped her, right?« _Ha. Like I can talk. »_ So…«

A loud bang. Screams. Smoke.

»Wh-what happened?!«

» **Emergency alert! This is a message for all students and faculty members. A vampire from the near-by biological research facility has escaped. I repeat, all students…«**

»Why is a vampire here?!«

»A-at our school?! «

Mika frowned. »Be quiet for a second, please.«

 **Vampires regain their strength when they drink human blood. Please do not approach the vampire even if you see it. I repeat…«**

Shinoa took a deep breath. »Yoichi-san, please evacuate. Mika and I will call the Moon Demon Company- Mika?! Come back, please! Mika!«

The only thing he heard was the buzzing in his ears and his footsteps. This was his chance.

His chance to kill a vampire. To prove Guren he was ready for it-

But no, that wasn't the reason. The vampire could kill dozens of students before the Moon Demon Company arrived. He couldn't allow that. He wouldn't allow that.

He knew he shouldn't go by himself, it was stupid, he could die, but-

 _Yuu-chan… Akane-chan… everyone…_

Students were lying on the ground, scared out of their mind. People were _dying._ A vampire would kill them.

Grabbing his sword from his locker, he climbed the stairs to his classroom.

There it was – a female vampire with long pink hair and eyes as red as blood, hovering over a female student.

No weapon. Weakened by the lack of blood.

She raised her head when she noticed Mika. »A little human? Don't interfere.« Mika scoffed and unsheathed his sword.

»Leave her alone, vampire.« _I hope Guren and the others don't take too long…_

The vampire laughed. »Ohh, scary. Fine, I'll drink your blood first if you want.« She launched at him faster than anything he ever saw before. Taking a few steps back, he blocked the attack and swung his sword. The vampire dodged easily. »Heh. Is that the best you got? How boring. Know your place, livestock!«

But Mika didn't let her upset him. He needed to keep his cool; buy enough time for Guren and his squad to finish the job. He knew he couldn't win. Not like this.

She was incredibly fast, moving swiftly from one attack into the next. Mika grit his teeth; Guren had been right – a real battle against a vampire was totally different from the training he went through before. He started panting.

Then he made a mistake, his body became slower with every move.

He tried to jump around the vampire to get to the on the teacher's desk lying girl. But she used this to grab him by the throat and smash him against the window, which broke in return and sent them flying toward the school ground. Mika grunted when they crashed into a bush. It became too hard to breath. H was greeted by the sadistic grin of the vampire. _Damn…_  
»You're not bad… but not good enough. Livestock will never be able to overcome us vampires. I'm going to drink your blood before the Moon Demon Company arrives and-«

She suddenly stopped. Her red eyes widened in shock.

»Yo. You called?«  
»Damn… a-a cursed weapon?« She lost her grip around Mika's throat when she was lifted by the sword inside her.

»Quit your screeching, vampire.« Then she was gone. Just like that. He shuddered and raised his gaze. He was met by Guren's mocking face. »Ah… Gure-«

»The hell are you doing? So eager to get yourself killed? You should know by now that a normal weapon isn't enough to kill a vampire.« Scowling, Mika sat up.

»I'm well aware of that. I was just trying to buy some time for you… that girl up there would've been killed if it wasn't for me.« He frowned. »I won't let anyone get killed by a vampire as long as I can prevent it.« Guren raised an eyebrow.

»Is that so.«

A loud laugh came from behind him. »Ahh, you're as awesome as always, Mika. Don't be too mad at him Guren, 'kay? I'm sure he knew what he was doing.« Goshi was grinning down at him.

»Still, he isn't ready yet to fight vampires. He knows he isn't allowed to.« Mito crossed her arms. Mika's sweetest smile appeared on his face.

»I'm really sorry, Mito-san. I didn't want to worry you.«

»Wh-what? N-no, I wasn't- I mean-« Mito stopped, face red. Guren sighed in annoyance.

»Okay, brat. You know how to use a sword, I know that. I still won't let you join the Moon Demon Company, though. For obvious reasons.« Rolling his eyes Mika stood.

»Yes, sir.«

»You didn't mean that, brat. Be more respectful; I'm your superior.«

»I apologise, Lieutenant Colonel Ichinose-sama.

»Mika!« Mika turned around when Shinoa grabbed him by his uniform. »What were you thinking?! Just attacking a vampire on your own like that?« She seemed upset. Mika smiled a little and patted her head.

»I'm sorry, Shinoa. I didn't mean to worry you.« He meant it this time. He wanted to say more, but everything suddenly seemed to move too slow… He noticed how Yoichi joined them and moved his lips toward him, but he couldn't make out anything…  
»Hyakuya-kun!«

»Mika!« The darkness finally surrounded him completely and he fell asleep.

»I'm so glad he is okay… I thought he died.« Yoichi looked down at the unconscious blond lying on the hospital bed. Shinoa's hand rested on his forehead. »You and Hyakuya-kun are really close friends, huh?« She frowned.  
»I wonder. I don't really know what it feels like to have a 'friend'«, she murmured. Yoichi blinked.

»Did you say something? «

»Nope~ Yoichi-san, do you still want to join the army?« He nodded. That was a thing he decided to do. He needed to avenge his sister's death…

»Then I have good news for you. You were accepted.«  
»Wh-what? But why? I didn't do anything-«

»The LTC didn't tell me why. He just said both you and Mika have been accepted.« She glanced down at the latter. »Mika always desperately wanted to join the Moon Demon Company, but he never complained much. Actually, he never does much for himself. Always wanting to please others. You didn't get to see that side of him yet; he was pretty grumpy today. I don't know if it's the LTC's fault – he took him in four years ago and raised him since then by the way – or if he has always been like this. I think it's the latter though.«  
»You don't know? «

»Mh. We don't talk much about our pasts.« She smiled at Yoichi. »But I do know that he already started to consider you a comrade, if not a friend.« Yoichi let out a nervous laugh.

»He seemed to be so tough today. I didn't think he was actually such a nice guy. I mean – of course I thought he was nice! Just…« Shinoa giggled.

»I know what you mean. But don't worry; even I don't know what is going on inside that head of his-Oh, he's waking up.«

»Uahhh…« Mika groaned and rubbed his eyes. »Where am I...«

»Good morning, sleepyhead ~«

»Oh, Shinoa… and Yoichi? What happened?«

»You fell unconscious after recklessly trying to defeat a vampire all by yourself, remember?«

»Oh… right.« He sat up. »So, what happened after that?«

»Hmm~ We brought you here, Lieutenant Colonel Guren ordered me to watch over you, you and Yoichi-san got accepted into the Moon Demon Company…«

»Ah, I see… Wait, seriously?« Shinoa grinned like a little kid. His heart stopped for a moment before continuing even faster; this face, it reminded him so much of _them,_ it hurt…

»Yup. Welcome to the Moon Demon Company, Mikaela Hyakuya, Yoichi Saotome.«


End file.
